


無盡的悲痛

by gray523



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, atreus being a sassy shit, kratos being overprotective, some body horror, you know the usual, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray523/pseuds/gray523
Summary: 這是比起神Atreus更害怕人類的原因。





	無盡的悲痛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237501) by [Slythendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythendor/pseuds/Slythendor). 



> 【作者前言】  
> 戰神說服了我在睽違多年後再次執筆。萬分感謝戰神給予我靈感，也謝謝我美麗的Beta Charlett。這文花了我長到令人尷尬的日子才完成，不過我對結果很滿意。
> 
> 這是關於一頭怪物的故事。
> 
> 【譯者附註】  
> 奎多斯 = Kratos  
> 阿特柔斯 = Atreus  
> 密密爾 = Mimir  
> 奧丁 = Odin  
> 巴德爾 = Baldur
> 
> 關於密密爾的蘇格蘭口音，我選擇性保留他對奎多斯和阿特柔斯的稱呼，像是Laddie、Laddy都是對男孩的俗稱。而奎爺一些名言和阿特柔斯對奎爺的稱呼，我保留了英文原句，翻成中文實在太沒感覺了……Boy變成孩子孩子地叫……
> 
> 戰神在中文圈的同人文真的冷到不行，但是這文真的寫得很好，雖然是部分架空卻一點也不突兀，所以我忍不住跟作者要授權，裡面完全沒有任何CP，就像作者說的一樣，這是關於一頭怪物的故事。喜歡的話務必到原作鼓勵！

這是比起神，Atreus更害怕人類的原因。

* * *

 

事情情發生時，諸神黃昏已持續三個月。因食屍鬼的減少，人類開始離開藏身之處，但他們越來越難找尋到獵物。儘管太陽高掛空中，穀物無法從不化的雪中萌芽。就連九界之湖的水面也凍結，Atreus甚至可以直接走到提爾的神殿——當然這不代表他父親允許。葷食變得難得可貴，大部分時候母親庭院裡的塊根是唯一的食物。

這就是為何Atreus發現一頭野豬時，他和Kratos花了一整天跟蹤。這機會太珍貴，禁不起任何失誤。他們等待Atreus的準頭已萬無一失，接著又花了半鐘頭尾隨野豬。當他們最後發現倒下的野豬時，阿特柔都能高聲歡呼了。寒冷沒有帶給他像尋常人的的困擾，但他又累又餓，想到第一口肉味口水都要流下來。

Atreus跑向野豬，從牠的脖子上取回弓箭。他抬頭，接著在雪地上看見一抹黑色汙漬。他退後一步觀察，目光朝痕跡看過去。

「Boy.」Atreus從來不曉得，他父親如何能用一個詞表達一大段句子。像現在「Boy」的意思是「你在看什麼，需要注意嗎，因為如果你什麼都不說，我就覺得那東西不重要，我們沒時間把力氣放在沒意義的東西上」。

「有血跡。」Atreus回道，「不是野豬的，因為已經乾了，有看到嗎？」他指向已變色的血漬，黑褐色的斑駁落在白雪上。斑斑痕跡深入樹林，深入Atreus也看不清的陰影處，而那邊的雪地也非平整。Kratos退開野豬屍體，凝視那道痕跡。

Kratos低哼一聲，開始延著血跡走去。Atreus背起他的弓跟上。

血跡是不規則灑落的。有時只滴了幾滴，有時是怵目驚心的大片深褐血漬，落在雪地上。然而，最讓Atreus擔憂的是延著血跡的雪溝，像是有人用腳亂踢一樣，凌亂的雪堆讓一切無跡可尋。除了可能是有人故意用亂雪覆蓋他們的蹤跡以外，唯一能將雪地踩踏成如此模樣的人數一定不少，或者是某個東西被拖拉留下的痕跡。

或某個人。

跟著痕跡走了幾分鐘後，Atreus在樹林中發現其他東西。它被一根釘子釘在樹上，吊得比父親還要高。五根木條兩兩成對，綁成似人的形狀。Atreus第一次看到的時候沒多說什麼。但接著出現了第二個，第三個。他們跟隨血跡越久，就有越多出現在樹林中，直到最後似乎每根樹枝都掛上了一樣的東西。

「那是什麼？」Atreus輕聲問。隨之的答案早已預料。

「我不知道。」Atreus希望他們有帶Mimir來，頭顱應該會有可靠的資訊。「跟好。」Atreus點點頭，繃緊神經，保持腳步輕盈，如果有萬一他隨時可以拉弓上箭。

又過了一段緊繃的時刻，血跡引導他們到樹林中一處小空地。Atreus先注意到了氣味，才聽見蒼蠅振翅的嗡鳴。當他走進那片空地時，注意到周遭所有的樹木都掛滿了人偶。在空地裡的雪都被翻攪過，新降的雪沒能把地上難以估計的血量覆蓋。但在空地中央的事物，才讓Atreus倒氣一口氣，嚇得向後跌地。

它看起來是一棵金屬質地的巨大樹木，像被人突兀地插在地面上，尖銳的金屬枝幹朝天空伸去。它有鐵器的光澤，反射著周圍空地的微弱光芒。那些枝幹不像真正樹木一樣分支漸細漸窄──相反地，它們末端尖銳，像一根根的錨勾。而在其中一根樹枝上吊著的，是一個孩子，樹枝像勾子一樣刺穿他的肩膀。

「什……」Atreus說，無法掩飾聲音中的顫抖。Kratos握緊他的斧頭。

「待在這。」他說，走向那棵樹。Atreus呆愣地看了會，接著跟了上去。他必須知道發生了什麼事。

隨著距離縮短，他喉中那股反胃感又加劇幾分。被吊在樹上的是個女孩子，有一頭咖啡色長髮，穿著無法遮掩血跡的紅袍。她的雙手被綁在一起，雙腳毫無生氣地懸空，身體因風吹而輕晃。但最糟糕的部分是那女孩已經被掏空了內臟。剖開的傷口從胸骨向下延伸至胃部。她的肉也被撕扯開，像是有人要把她的皮膚由內至外翻過來。Atreus可以清楚看見，包裹肺部的肋骨的斷裂處像蟹螯一樣。但在裡頭，那些內臟跟肌肉應該在的地方，卻空空如也，僅剩開始腐敗的肉體。某人——或是某種東西——已經把裡面清得一乾二淨。

這太過了。Atreus轉過身，開始把胃裡的東西通通翻出來。他聽見在身後父親靠近的腳步。

「我叫你待在後面。」Kratos說，但語氣卻沒有責備。Atreus擦了擦嘴，低頭讓視線保持在雪地上。他無法再多看那女孩一眼。

「這是什麼？」他問。

「我不知道。」Kratos回道，「我們要離開這裡。」

Atreus毫無抱怨。回程時他比往常更緊黏在Kratos身側，對方沒多說什麼。他們保持沉默，但任何風吹草動都讓Atreus嚇得四處張望。當他們回到野豬那邊時屍體已經遭到飢餓的動物們肆虐，肉塊被吃抹得一乾二淨，僅存毛皮跟骨頭。

Atreus一點都不在意，他早沒了胃口。

* * *

 

過沒多久他們回到木屋，拍下身上的雪，Atreus向Mimir詢問。頭顱奇妙地成為他們生活中的掛飾——Atreus努力特製了一個小架子給Mimir，還附加書架。他第一次的成果過於粗糙，甚至可能會發生危險。但Kratos看見他的決心以後，便向他的兒子示範如何建造穩固的架子。現在Mimir被安置舒服的架子上，外加一副支架可以放一本書讓他讀。這不多，但卻是他們可以給予斷頭最好的。

「我們在樹林裡發現一些東西。」Atreus說，「那裏到處掛著這樣的人偶。」他舉起他的素描，秀出他畫的樹枝人偶，「然後沒多久、我們發現——」他停頓，女孩的畫面仍歷歷在目。

「有個孩子的屍體被掛在一棵金屬樹木上。」Kratos替他接話，「屍體……被摧殘過。」

Mimir皺眉，發亮的雙眼瞇起，「Oh, dear. 這不是什麼好事。」

Kratos開始變臉，「Head——」

「對、對，在你把我當標靶前我會解釋清楚。」Mimir替他說完，「你有辦法畫出那棵樹嗎？」

Kratos看向Atreus。男孩其實不想再花任何一分一秒回想森林裡的畫面，但他不能不弄清楚真相。他點點頭，拿起他的日誌和炭筆，迅速勾勒那棵樹的大概輪廓。他試著專注在樹的形狀而不是那女孩，毫無波瀾的眼睛和破碎的骨頭——

「Boy.」父親的聲音將Atreus拉回現實。他迅速完成圖畫拿給Mimir看。

「所有枝幹都很銳利，像刀子一樣。」他解釋，「那個……嗯……屍體就掛在其中一根樹枝上。」他迅速地將日誌放到一旁，心想著待會趁父親不注意的時候把那一頁撕下。他必須堅強。

Mimir眉頭加深，「沒錯，絕對不是好事。」

「是怪物幹的嗎？」Atreus問，坐在他的床上。Kratos雙手抱胸站著，火光照亮他的輪廓，看不出他臉上的情緒。「像食屍鬼或山怪之類的？」

「不太像，Little brother。」Mimir說，「這些樹枝——是一位古老神明的象徵。」

父親的臉沉了下來，像以往提到任何神明參一腳一樣，Atreus已經習慣了。「像Ymir(尤彌爾)？」

「也不是。在偷走華納神族的魔法後，Odin做了……實驗。」Mimir解釋，「隨著他對力量和知識的渴望無止地增長，他碰觸華納神族一直以來禁止的魔法領域。例如製造生命。」

Atreus瞪大雙眼，「他……創造了神？憑空？」

「並非無中生有，Laddie。」Mimir悲哀地說，「是從血肉和無辜的生命以及無法安寧的靈魂中創造出來的。然而他沒有成功，所有他創造的生物都凶殘野蠻，而非他原先期望創造的戰士。他們很可能會把主子當成敵人，所以——就像Odin對大部分不喜歡的東西——他把他們丟到米德加爾德。」

「但他們會傷害人類！」Atreus反駁。

「神才不管這些，Boy。」Kratos說，幾乎是反射性地回應。

「沒錯，Brother。 Eymd，如同命名的由來，它們會將任何遇到的生物都蹂躪摧毀。但長久以來它們退居在陰暗中，因為人類有越來越強大的力量對抗它們。你們遇見的……是別的東西。Eymd無法自己創造出來的。」

「那麼……會是什麼做的？」

「我希望我知道，Laddie。」Mimir哀傷地說。Atreus皺起眉頭，心裡忐忑不安。

「如果我們發現這個Eymd，我們就殺了它。」Kratos說，語氣不容質疑，「在那之前，我們提高警覺。」

Atreus點點頭，沒再提起這個話題。他試著把這件事拋到腦後。他花不少時間檢查弓箭想辦法分心，又重新刻了幾個箭尾的卡槽，注意著不要劃得太深。他父親忙著修補Atreus的獸皮袍子，因為他開始越長越快，無法繼續穿舊衣服。在火堆劈啪燃燒的聲響下，Atreus感覺當天發生的事情，某部分已悄悄消失。

但夜幕低垂之際，當他躺在床上聽見野外的風呼嘯而過時，他裹緊身上的毛毯。當他入睡時，夢見樹林變成金屬，細長的樹枝變成手掌，伸長了手臂抓住他。他倒抽一口氣驚醒，如果Kratos有注意到，那他什麼話也沒說。

Atreus那一晚幾乎沒睡。

* * *

 

那之後的幾天都風平浪靜。Kratos告誡Atreus不要隨意亂晃，但在覓食、狩獵和掃蕩食屍鬼的過程中，森林發生的那件事飛快地被Atreus拋到腦後。Atreus不再提起屍體和樹林，Kratos也是。

而現在，他慢慢發現自己被雪掩蓋，蹲在雪中。過去半小時裡他都在等待一頭麋鹿露出身影。Kratos先朝去別的地方，終於願意讓男孩獨自行動。落在他身上的雪並沒有讓他感到寒冷，卻很惱人。他靜止不動的時間，長到足以讓他的頭頂和肩膀上開始積起小雪堆，他的雙腳也麻痛不已。但任何風吹草動都有可能會嚇走動物，而且他們需要肉類。

他聽見枝條的斷裂聲，將注意力轉移過去後看見一頭美麗的雄鹿朝他的方向走來。牠的位置太遠了，Atreus沒把握射中牠。他等待這頭動物緩緩地小跑過來。牠四處張望，但Atreus躲在一塊岩石後面，完美地靜止不動，現在那頭雄鹿逐漸靠近。

小心翼翼地，他從箭桶裡抽出一支箭，勾上弓弦。他集中注意力在雄鹿上，牠正嗅著地面尋找任何牠能吃的食物殘屑。他慢慢地拉開弓弦，瞄準鹿的肩膀中心。

一聲刺耳的尖叫穿透樹林，那頭雄鹿被嚇跑了。Atreus馬上站穩腳步蓄勢待發，掃看四周有無危險。那聲音十分尖銳，而且極其痛苦。接著又是一聲尖叫響起，Atreus開始往源頭奔去，鑽進森林深處。有人需要幫忙。

他迅速地躍過沿途上的石頭跟樹幹，他自小在這片野地長大，對他而言輕而易舉。隨著距離拉近，他能聽清楚尖叫裡夾雜的話語。

「不、不，拜託，拜託不要，放開我——」

Atreus開始加快速度，他的胃開始翻騰。隱隱約約他可以聽見父親在樹林中的呼喊，但他無暇顧及。當他推開濃密的枯萎棘叢時尖叫聲近在咫尺，他跌進一片空地。眼前出現的畫面把他嚇得呆愣住。

有兩個單膝跪的男人，還有一個站在他們中間。他們穿著深色獸皮衣，看起來破爛不堪，幾乎無法禦寒。在他們面前是和之前在空地裡一樣的邪惡樹木。跟上次相同，有個孩子被吊掛在枝幹上，尖刺穿透他的肩膀。他鮮紅的血已經滴落在雪地上。還有更多令人作嘔的人偶掛在其他枝幹上，詭異地在風中搖晃。Atreus聽到幾乎被風呼嘯蓋過的低聲交談。

在他可以反應前，在那些男人注意他的存在前，站在中間的男人高舉刀子。隨著他喊出一串Atreus不曾聽過的語言，他把刀子插進孩子的胸口。

「不！」Atreus哭喊，他訓練有素地拿箭上弓，瞄準拿刀的男人，瞬間發射。在弓箭刺進背部時他踉蹌一步，鬆開了刀柄，刀刃仍插在孩子的胸口。另外兩個男人馬上轉身面向他，Atreus現在看到他們的臉——他們用炭粉在雙眼跟嘴巴周圍都畫上黑影，像一副冷酷無情的面具，而且他們看起來瘦骨如柴。

其中一人拔出自己的刀朝Atreus奔來，但Atreus第二支箭已上弦。「 _Pruma!_ 」他喊道，將弓箭送進男人的右胸，雷電閃爍，男人應聲倒地。Atreus知道他再也爬不起來了。

對付第一個人的同時他也讓另一個男人有機可趁地跑到身側。他跳起來躲開男人朝他揮來的粗糙獵刀，那人面目可憎。阿特柔側跳一個大迴旋，朝男人的肚子踢了一腳。他因疼痛而彎下腰，Atreus舉起弓朝男人的腦後重擊，對方倒下。又解決了一個。

Atreus轉身，看見第一箭射中的男人朝他跌跌撞撞而來——礙於背上的箭他似乎無法走好路。Atreus跑向他，朝對方的胸口踢一腳，男人倒在雪中咳聲咒罵。

「該死的小鬼——」

「你們在做什麼！？」Atreus咆哮，又朝男人的肚子送上幾腳。他可以感覺到周圍的世界開始凝聚在一點：地上的這名殺人兇手和吊在樹上死去的孩子。他能聽見血管在砰砰跳動，他奮力克制自己不要拔出刀子，「為什麼要殺他們！？」

男人咳嗽，伴隨血漬，「禮物……給Eymd的禮物。」當男人看著他、齒縫滲著血並露出真誠的 _微笑_ 時，Atreus感到一股作嘔的驚恐在胃裡翻騰，「我們帶來孩子，Eymd賜予我們力量。」

「你們瘋了。」Atreus說，他能感覺到握住弓柄的手正在顫抖，「我會阻止你們。」

男人搖頭，咳出更多血在地上，「還有……更多的我們，你無法阻止……」他舉起細如樹枝的手，指向Atreus，指尖顫抖著。

「你就是……下一個……」

_「_ _Atreus!_ _」_

男孩轉身，一切的五感被那聲呼喊拉回現實。他看見父親在樹林中快速朝他奔來，斧頭已拿在手中。他看向地上那兩個毫無動靜的男人，又看向掛在樹上的孩子。他的臉色隨著走向Atreus越發難看，「怎麼了？」他粗聲問，依然看著吊在樹上的孩子。現在Atreus才抬頭，他看出那是一個男孩，年紀和他相仿。他穿著藍色袍子，雙眼闔上，彷彿只是睡去。

「我太遲了。」Atreus說，感到無比羞愧。他聽見微弱的呼吸聲，低頭一看，發現他射中的男人依然命懸邊際。他想要拔刀了結這兇手的性命，但他將命不久矣——Atreus知道他射穿了內臟。

Kratos轉身看向Atreus，很快地將他掃視一遍，「你沒有受傷。」Atreus足夠了解他父親的語氣，曉得他鬆了一口氣。

在地上的男人發出沙啞的聲音，Atreus知道他奮力地想發聲說話。撐不了多久的。「Eymd會來的，」他低聲說，「而你的孩子不再安全，它需要食物。」

Atreus緊盯著男人，他又喘了幾下，接著深深吐了一口氣。他躺在那裡，靜止不動，睜著毫無生氣的雙眼。很快地飢餓的動物們會到來，享用他們能發現的任何血肉。這些男人不到一個小時連殘渣也不剩。

「太好了。」Atreus輕聲說。

* * *

 

 當Atreus和Kratos最後到家時，Atreus的四肢因疲憊而沉重。他跟在Kratos身後讓他父親推開門，接著隨意地把弓跟箭桶擱在桌上。他直接倒進床鋪，在塞滿乾草的床墊上彈了幾下。他唯一想做的就是睡覺，然後忘記今天發生的事。

「Boy.」Atreus看向他父親，依然站著。他單膝跪下，讓視線和Atreus相齊。在回程的時候Kratos什麼都沒說，沒有責罵Atreus自己跑走的事實。但現在他凝視著Atreus，將他釘在原地，「發生什麼事？」他再次問，但比先前更溫和，表達傾聽的意願。

但是Atreus不想要說。他看向天花板，「我跟你說過了。我聽到尖叫，我跑過去看，那三個人繞著那棵樹。他們攻擊，我反擊。」

「跟我說實話，Boy。」Kratos警告，語調開始低沉。死去的孩子的畫面再次閃過Atreus的腦海，而這讓他決心更甚。

「我說的是實話。」他說，接著轉過身背對Kratos。睡覺的時間到了。

毫無意外，他感覺到一隻大手抓住他的肩膀，將他轉向Kratos。握住的力道穩固卻不會疼痛。而Atreus從他父親的眼神知道，自己不可能扭身掙脫。「Atreus，全部都告訴我。」

又一次，他父親將一連串的責罵濃縮成精簡的句子。Atreus從Kratos的眼神跟語氣可以理解整句話的意思。「我才不買你的帳，你冒犯到我了，因為你以為你那些蠢話可以騙到我，所以幫幫忙你最好告訴我所有的事情，要不然你就砍柴砍一個月。」而Atreus恨砍柴。

最後，Atreus嘆了一口氣，低下頭，「就跟我說的一樣，我在森林裡聽到尖叫聲。」他開始說，細聲的話語充滿疲憊，「我開始循著聲音過去，而且我可以聽見有人在求饒。我發現那個地方跟那棵樹，還有那三個人就在那裏，那個小孩……在樹上，像之前一樣。」一股寒顫冷不防地竄上他背脊。Atreus可以感覺到父親的手捏了捏他的肩頭回應。Atreus抬頭看向父親，不確定這安慰是否有意，「就在我剛好到的時候，他們把刀刺進那孩子的胸口。我射箭了，但我太慢了。」他緊閉起雙眼並想著，如果他可以再快一點的話事情會如何。某人的孩子就還能保住性命。

「我聽見你跟其中一個說話。」Kratos說，「他說了什麼？」

Atreus艱難地嚥口水，他真的很不想談這一部份，「他說……這些孩子是給Eymd的禮物，作為交換Eymd會賜予他們力量，而且他還說他們還有更多人。」

Kratos從喉嚨發出低沉的咕噥，聽起來不是很滿意，「Head，你知道這些事情嗎？」

Mimir全程都聽得一清二楚，他面色嚴厲，「我曾經聽過向Eymd獻祭的傳說，但是……我不認為那是真的，而且獻出孩子……」他發出嫌惡的呼氣聲，「Eymd是可悲的生物，它們以悲痛為食。痛楚及悲痛對於他們跟正常人類吃牛排一樣營養。藉由祭品的儀式它們可以保護凡人，這是真的……然而每件事情都有自附的代價，Eymd不可能會將力量毫無回饋地給予。」

「但為什麼要是孩子？」Atreus脫口而出，無法管住嘴巴不問這個問題，「他們沒有做錯任何事……」

「成年人的悲痛無法和被迫和家人分開的孩子比擬。」Mimir說，「他們受的苦難越大，Eymd越加飽足。這就是為什麼那些生物如此卑劣的原因。」

Atreus想到那些手抓住他，將他從溫暖且安全的家拉走。他幾乎可以感覺到繩子綁上他的四肢，那些手把他吊起來。某個尖銳的東西殘忍地刺穿他的肩膀，而他張嘴哭喊——

「夠了。」Kratos說，Atreus被拉回現實。他飛快地眨了眨眼，感覺到眼前的世界正在旋轉。Kratos站起身，Atreus在手掌的溫暖離開時感到一絲莫落。「我們明天再說。現在，你需要休息。」

Atreus點點頭，開心地蜷回床上。鑽進被窩前他根本還沒卸下盔甲跟獸皮外衣，他忽視父親，對方像Atreus隨時會突然發作起來一樣，緊盯著他。他的身體幾乎在沾床的那刻就無比沉重，很快地他睡著了。值得慶幸的是他沒有作夢，僅有黑暗。

* * *

 

Atreus等到近中午的時候才又提起前一晚的事情。他回到庭院，雙手抱滿他挖出的塊根。他用背推開門，跌跌撞撞進到屋內，將塊根放到桌上。他父親在屋內坐在自己的床上，用磨刀石沿著斧頭的刀刃打磨。

「Father?」Kratos低哼回應。Atreus當作他可以繼續說下去的意思，「我們要怎麼對付Eymd？」

「 _我們_ 什麼都不會做。」Kratos回應。

Atreus眨眼回應。他可能沒聽清楚，「你認真的？」

「我一向都是認真的。」Kratos提醒他。Atreus搖頭。

「但——人們還在外頭！他們需要幫忙！我們不能什麼都不做！」

「我沒說 _我_ 什麼都不做，Boy。」Kratos漫無表情，「我會保持警戒，如果它越過我的界線，我會殺了它。這段時間，你就待在結界。」

「待在結界？」Atreus複誦，「多久？」

「直到那生物再也不是威脅。」

「在那之前一直？！」Atreus脫口而出，父親抬眼看向Atreus，像他反應過度一樣。男孩感到胸口的怒火中燒，「已經好幾個月沒有動物出現在結界裡了！我不可能在這裡打獵。」

「那你就不需要打獵。」

「好啊，那我該做什麼？」Atreus問，語調透出一絲孩子的硬脾氣。

「挖塊根，砍柴，修房子，你需要的話我可以想出更多工作給你。」

「這不公平！」Atreus雙手攢起拳頭，而他父親的臉色越發嚴厲，「你明知道我可以好好戰鬥——你已經讓我自己來過。你看見我在森林裡對付了那些人，我可以照顧好我自己——」

「這不是討論，Boy。」Kratos警告，他起身站直。面對他父親緊迫盯人的迫近，Atreus覺得自己的氣勢被削弱幾分，但他依然堅持不從。

「我們必須行動。」Atreus堅持，「你不能就只是等你遇到它——」

「我們最需要擔心的是找到食物——」

「他們正在殘殺 _孩子們_ ，我們必須阻止他們——」

「我們對他們一無所知——」

「那如果是我呢？」Atreus問，聲音因怒意而拔高，「到時候你還是什麼都不做，對嗎？這跟他們有什麼不——」

「 _那不會是你！_ 」Kratos突然咆哮，嚇得Atreus跳起來。有段時間，父親和兒子僅是盯著彼此，Kratos呼吸粗重，Atreus屏息凝神。接著，Kratos閉上眼呼出一口長氣，似乎在冷靜自己。當他再次睜開眼時，依然能夠看見眼中的怒火，但已經被控制住，「那 _永遠不會_ 是你。」他怒吼，「而且這就是為什麼你要 _待在，結界，裡面。_ 」

在Atreus可以回應前，他父親推開他，從掛鉤取走斧頭並掛上背後。他走出房子推開門，一句話都沒說。門在Kratos粗暴甩上時發出空洞的巨響。

Atreus只是站在原地瞪著門，試著在大吼還是大哭還是就地崩潰做出選擇。最後，他轉身看向在架子上的Mimir。頭顱識相地在整場衝突中保持沉默，但Atreus知道他一直都聽著。「為什麼會這樣？」Atreus問，聲音顫抖。

「你覺得呢？」Mimir反問。Atreus搖頭，用力踢了桌腳一腳，所有努力換來的就是折斷他的大拇指。

「噢！——我完全、該死的、不知道。」Atreus斷斷續續地說，單腳跳回床鋪。他重重地坐下，把腳掌擱到腿上，輕柔疼痛的大拇指，「我不敢相信他甚至不讓我幫任何忙，他在意的只有打理房子，而現在他把我當小寶寶對待！」Atreus抓起他的枕頭扔向房間角落。他楞了一下，思考這樣的舉動絕非是證明他成熟的最好方法。

「我知道這有點難Little brother，但給他一點時間。」Mimir說，明顯試著安慰Atreus，「他在害怕，僅此而已，你像一頭喝醉的山羊橫衝直撞可沒法讓他放心。」

「害怕？」Atreus問，語氣不敢置信，「這不可能，沒有事情可以讓Father害怕。」

Mimir用炯炯發光的雙眼盯著他，彷彿Atreus剛說了一齣難笑的笑話，「你不是真的不相信吧，Lad？」

Atreus不知道什麼樣的回應比較適合，「嗯……」

「有頭怪物正在外頭抓小孩然後吞了他們，他光想像你會是下一個就要嚇壞了，用不著你當著他的面提醒。」Mimir聽起來很惱怒，但是關心的語氣，「說真的Laddie，你沒有任何一點自我保護的意識嗎？」

Atreus停頓，思考著這個問題。說句公道話，在這方面他沒有最好的學習對象。他看向地面，目光有氣無力地飄向地板上的穀物。「……我只是不想要任何人受傷。」

「而他不想要 _你_ 受傷。」Mimir說，「我相信你可以找到平衡點的。」

Mimir或許相信，但Atreus不敢保證。

* * *

 

Atreus獨自站在森林中，雪緩緩飄落，落在他的頭頂和肩膀上。他周遭的空氣瀰漫厚重的白霧，Atreus幾乎能感覺到霧氣落在身上的重量。他幾乎看不見十呎以外的距離，這片迷霧非常濃厚。圍繞他的樹木十分高聳，濃密的樹子阻擋一切光線。他隻身一人。

他聽見聲響，一聲嘶嘶作響的聲音和噁心的破裂聲。他轉過身，迷霧中他什麼都看不見。他朝他的弓伸手，卻只抓到空氣。他接著檢查腰上的皮帶，發現他的小刀也不見蹤影。

又是一連串的聲響，微弱的嘶聲，極像森林自己發出的呼吸聲。Atreus聚精會神地望過去，然後看見——應該？——接著是濃霧的攪動。像是裏頭有東西正在移動一樣。儘管知道很可能只是一隻動物，他依然感到不自在。缺乏武器提醒了他自身實際上有多麼脆弱。「誰在那裏？」

這次回應的不算是有意義的表示，更像一種摩擦聲，像是金屬在木頭上劃刮的聲響。它現在又更靠近了，就在他的右後方。Atreus迅速轉身，卻還是什麼都沒看到。「Father?」他問。他的心跳開始加速，他知道自己在歇斯底里。

接著，他的眼角餘光看一絲動靜——某種比周遭森林更淺色的東西。他能勉強看見輪廓，無法確定哪裏是頭是尾。它像在汙濁水裡的蛇。它似乎顏色蒼白，和濃霧相容。然後，接著，Atreus失去它的蹤跡，即使他已經緊盯著它。

Atreus瘋狂地轉頭查看四周，試著再次找到那 _鬼東西_ 。但只有白骨般的枝幹跟迷霧在他眼前。他接著轉過身，開始在樹林中穿梭行走，這次他走得更快。他踩上一根樹枝，而樹枝斷裂。

接下來是一聲刺耳的尖叫貫串森林，像金屬被撕扯開。僅跟隨的是一連串奔跑的腳步聲。而且越來越近。

Atreus拔腿開始狂奔。他在濃霧中跌跌撞撞，但他的四肢像被焦油絆住。每次移動都竭盡力氣，有如逐漸癱瘓。他想讓自己快一點、 _再快一點_ ，但他似乎只能以令人焦慮的慢速行動。還沒快到能逃走的速度。

他又聽見那刺耳聲音，而他的心臟停止了跳動，因為那聲音來自他的正身後。下瞬間，一把鉗子以極大的力道住抓住他的腳踝，將他絆住。在Atreus被拉倒在地時發出一聲啜泣，在最後一瞬及時舉起手護住臉以防地面的衝撞。

他看向他的前方，就在那裏，只在一步之遠，是他的刀子。隨著抓住腳踝的力道攢緊，他朝他的刀子伸出手，指尖幾乎擦過刀柄。他差一點點就可以……差一點……

接著他被向後拉過去，背離他的刀子。Atreus哭喊「不！」因為刀子已經離開他的可及範圍。他轉過身面對抓住的他東西，舉起手護住他的臉。接著看見了那生物。

他動彈不得。他無法呼吸。它開始爬向他，嘴巴張大，而Atreus可以從它漆黑的雙眼看到自己驚恐的表情。他被壓在地面，無法起身，動彈不得。

Atreus踢著腳，扭身掙扎，試圖掙脫箝制。但那生物很快地抱住他，俯視瞪著他。Atreus看進它的雙眼，只見無盡的悲戚。

_「_ _Atreus!_ _」_

它不會死。它還想要更多。它需要更多。

_「_ _Atreus!_ _」_

抓住他的力道幾乎要壓扁他，而且無論Atreus如何用力掙扎依然徒勞。它抓到他了。沒辦法逃走，他會死，他就要死了，他就——

**「** **Atreus!** **」**

這聲呼喊打破Atreus的周遭，他睜開眼不斷眨呀眨，並大聲倒抽一口氣。Kratos退開一步，鬆開在男孩身上的手，Atreus彈坐起身。他目光掃視房間，試圖冷靜自己。Atreus做了幾個深呼吸，目光落在他父親臉上。

「怎麼了？」Atreus上氣不接下氣地問。Kratos臉色嚴肅。

「你做了惡夢。」他回應，儘管語氣裡明顯壓抑著情緒。

Atreus目光緩慢地移向別處，開始適應黑暗。他的手插進髮中，注意到自己滿頭大汗。夢裡的記憶瞬間回歸腦海。打從心底打了一股寒顫，他想起黑色的森林，追逐他的蒼白影子，那股被它抓住壓在地面時的恐懼。「我——我看見某個東西。」他結巴道，「我在樹林裡，而那裏面有個東西——」他皺眉試圖想起那生物的模樣，但夢的細節已經從他的記憶消失，「它——它感覺起來很邪惡，而且很餓。」他深吸一口氣試著穩定自己的情緒，注意到Kratos正目不轉睛地盯著他，「我覺得那就是Eymd。」

「不可能。」Kratos馬上回應，「那只是一場噩夢，不會有別的。」

「你知道有時候我的夢會成真。」Atreus反駁，「這跟平常的夢不一樣，它感覺起來像真——」

「Boy，夠了。」Kratos站起身，壟罩著Atreus，「它不會通過結界。」

「你怎麼知道？」Atreus反駁，「Eymd還在外頭！它會——」

「 _夠了。_ 」Kratos怒吼，而Atreus馬上住嘴，下意識拉起身上的毯子。Kratos頓了一下，接著緩緩地單膝跪下。他輕柔地把手掌放到Atreus的肩膀上，「它不會抓到你。」他緩緩說道，看著Atreus的眼睛。

Atreus覺得抓住他心臟的鉗子稍稍鬆動，但恐懼依然殘存在他背脊後，「有件事情……我必須告訴你。」他緩道。他做了一次深呼吸才繼續說，同時感激Kratos靜靜地等他準備好，「在你到之前，在森林的時候……那個人他對我說了其他事情，他說我就是下一個。」他停頓，等著Kratos的反應，但父親什麼都沒說。Atreus繼續說道，「我不想知道這些事情還在外頭發生。」他輕聲說，祈求著，「你知道你無法永遠把我留在結界裡，而且，」他補充，「我待在你身邊比自己待在這裡還安全。」

Kratos依然什麼都沒說，緊緊盯著Atreus。他父親的沉默開始使他緊張。但最後，Kratos嘆了一口長長的嘆息，聽起來十分疲憊。他的手指稍稍抓緊Atreus的肩膀，接著鬆開。「你說的沒錯。」他最後說。

Atreus沒料到這個，「我？」

「我們去追那頭怪物。」Kratos像Atreus什麼都沒說一樣繼續說道，將手臂放到膝上，「你要隨時隨地都要跟在我身旁。如果——有任何原因——我發現你沒有在我預期中你該在的地方，我們會馬上回家。而你會在家待很長一段時間。」Kratos用不容質疑的凝視釘住Atreus，「Do you understand?」

Atreus飛快地點頭，「I understand.」

Kratos站起身，而Atreus可以感覺到腎上腺素開始從他的血管退去。「那去休息，我們清晨出發。」

* * *

 

說到做到，在黃色的光芒探出天際那刻Kratos和Atreus便動身出發。Atreus沉默地穿上他的獸皮衣和盔甲，檢查弓上的弦，確定依然含有韌性。他的心臟撲通撲通地在胸口作響，但出於某些原因看見他父親帶著雙刀跟斧頭讓他冷靜下來。

在他們走出房子前，Kratos把Atreus拉到身旁，嚴肅地看著他。「你要跟在我身旁。」不是問句。

又一次，Atreus信誓旦旦地點頭，「Yes, sir.」

這就是他過去好幾個小時都在做的事，離Kratos絕不過三步之遙。Atreus想要自己探索，覺得自己被父親的耐心且謹慎的步調拉住。但他知道最好不要再碰運氣，他可不想要最後一刻是獨自一人。夢裡的恐懼依然緊抓著他不放。

然而，除了Atreus的誇張想像以外，這裡對他們來說根本沒有威脅。大部分他們發現會動的是一隻兔子，並被Atreus料理成晚餐——除此之外沒有人沒有野獸在途中遇上他們。雪地上也沒出現任何痕跡。這也就是為什麼儘管他稍早的忐忑不安，Atreus現在幾乎絕望地渴求 _任何東西_ 出來攻擊他們，趕快打破這場僵局。

「也許我們找錯地方了。」Atreus提議。他繼續艱難地在雪中行走，跟在他父親身後。他們至少花了一個小時在結界邊緣巡視，而Atreus的雙腿因此開始發酸。

「你認為我們該去哪裡？」Kratos問。Atreus垂下肩膀，知道他會得到這樣的回應。

「就不是這裡。」Atreus回道，而從Kratos那裏獲得一個輕柔且低沉哼聲。Atreus認出來，那是代表愉快的聲音，男孩因此而微微一笑。

「你原本覺得我們會馬上找到Eymd嗎？」Kratos問，朝身後微微撇頭看向他的兒子。

「不是，但是我以為會……」

「Boy，你是覺得獵殺怪物很 _無聊_ 嗎？」

Atreus知道最好照實回答。「當然不是，從來沒有。」他說得很快，「事實上我超級興奮，真的，我這幾周以來最有趣的時候。」

而這確實從Kratos那獲得一聲輕笑，Atreus在聽到後露齒而笑。他還沒遇見母親以外的人可以讓他父親大笑。有好一段時間，在她去世之後他們變得鮮少微笑，在他們之間更少。但自從他們從山上回來以後，Atreus注意到父親的微笑出現得越來越頻繁，而且都是因為Atreus。

沉默又再次壟罩，Atreus繼續在雪中走著，跟著父親的腳步踩踏雪地的聲響。他抬頭看像天空，注意到太陽開始西斜。Atreus感激自己霜巨人的血統，讓他不幾乎不畏懼寒冷。雪又開始飄下，而厚重的雲層醞釀起即將來臨的暴雪。

Atreus看向地面，專注在他雪中的腳步。這像永無止盡的路程。最後Atreus已經變成無意識地移動雙腳，讓自己完全放空。父親沉默著，Atreus猜想是沒發現任何蹤跡。他只是跟著腳步踩踏雪地的聲響。

腳步聲，他糾正自己。踩著雪地的聲音。只有一對。

Atreus停下腳步。他不再聽到父親的腳步聲。他抬頭，Kratos不在視線中。

Atreus的胃開始翻攪。「Father?」他呼喊，期望男人隨時會出現並警告他的大意。但沒有任何回應。Atreus急忙轉身，查看四周。他身在森林深處，枝幹光禿樹葉零星。陽光將沒入地平線。他緊盯周遭有無動靜，但什麼都沒有。

「Father?」他又再次呼喊，比先前更大聲。這不可能。他就跟在他身後——不是嗎？已經過多久了？Atreus看見太陽將消失在地表下。到底什麼時候發生的？

Atreus心跳開始加速，不只是因為父親不可避免的嚴聲責罵。他看向身後並開始折回，跟著自己先前在雪地留下的足跡。「Father!」他更急切地大喊，雖然知道自己不應該發出聲響但他無暇顧及。他一覽自己的足跡，看見雪地上的凹洞，接著愣住了。

大概在他折返點的二十呎左右，他的足跡消失了。在他面前的只有平整且新覆上的雪。

下意識反應，Atreus立刻取下背上的弓，架上他的箭，隨時準備朝任何動靜發射。在察看地上被覆蓋的足跡的同時他左顧右盼——藏在雪中的人影，有可能。但他什麼都沒看到，只有寸草不生的森林圍繞著他。

沒必要擔心，Atreus告訴自己。他知曉這些森林，他能解讀太陽與星群。但地毯般的雪覆蓋了他習慣指引方向的地標，而在他的驚慌下一切看起來是如此陌生。他轉身開始往夕陽的反方向走去，他知道他家坐落在東邊。

他走了一陣子，接著停下腳步。他剛剛是不是聽到了什麼？他飛快地查看四周，而後在什麼都沒發現時搖搖頭。他不能停下腳步，不能像隻兔子對一切風聲鶴唳。如果天黑了回家的路會更加困難，而太陽正迅速消失。他現在需要移動。

他又走了一段路，急促的呼吸吐出陣陣白煙。只要回家，一切都沒問題。父親會生氣，但只要他無恙那才是最重要的。只要回到家——

某種堅韌且粗糙的東西繞上他的腿，將他的腳扯住。驚嚇之餘Atreus鬆開手中的弓，那是一把好弓——下一秒，繩索將他困住，他的雙腳和雙臂被迫緊貼他的胸前。瞬間回神後Atreus發現自己被粗韌的繩網困住，高高吊離地面。

他的頭部以一種尷尬的姿勢被迫緊貼肩頭，但在眼角餘光他可以看見動靜。他下意識反映開始扭動，把右手擠向皮帶上的刀子。他的手臂被固定在身側，而這微小的移動耗盡他全身的力量。

「終於抓到這小鬼了。」他聽見那聲音說。Atreus無視了他，現下唯一重要的就是掙脫陷阱。他的手指碰到刀柄，接著他努力勾出皮帶上的刀。刀刃脫出刀鞘那刻，他開始猛割繩索。

「把他放下來。」某人說。Atreus瘋狂地割著繩索，感覺到纖維開始斷裂，他快要——

他的手落在空中，繩網破了一個洞。他踢腿把洞弄得更大，接著跌了出去。他的後背先撞向地面，疼痛炸開擴散全身。肺中的空氣全被擠了出去，圍繞他的世界因眼眶泛出的淚水開始模糊。

在Atreus能夠整頓好自己前，有人狠狠地抓住他的上臂，將他提離地面。Atreus仍握著刀子，努力將刀刺向攻擊者的臉，但攻擊者另一隻空著的手抓住他的手腕。這位攻擊者的臉跟其他人一樣：瘦骨如柴，蓬頭垢面，眼周跟嘴巴抹上黑色碳粉。「快阻止他！」他對Atreus身後的人嚴聲喊道。

Atreus轉頭張望，接著看見一把武器的頓端直向他的太陽穴而來。在他反應前，東西已經敲上他的頭。他感覺到疼痛，接著一切僅剩黑暗。

* * *

 

 Atreus第一個注意到的是腦袋的陣陣抽痛，彷彿有人正在他頭顱裡亂敲亂打。接著他感覺到手腕被某種東西固定在一起，還有其他東西捆住他的雙腿跟身軀。接著，是他下方移動的地面。

他睜開眼，太陽已經下山。他只能看見上方稀疏的樹木。他移動頭部張望，看到他自己再雪橇上，被粗韌的繩索綁在上頭。他的手腕在他身前，也一樣被綁住。Atreus盡力向後彎頭，看見某人正拉著雪橇。他們正快速地在雪中移動，Atreus彷彿毫無重量。他看向自己前方，又看見另一個男人，面容也畫了跟其他人一樣的妝扮。他帶著一把寬且重的鐵製劍。

Atreus嚥了口水，試圖鎮定自己。會沒事的。當然——情況不怎麼好。他被綁架了，而且很可能正被人帶去某個地方殺掉。但一切會沒事的。父親一定已經注意到他不見了，Atreus知道父親現在隨時都會出來救他。Kratos以前從沒讓他失望過。

他嘗試性地掙扎身上的繩索，並發現毫無影響。無論是誰綁的繩子做得十分完善。前面的男人注意到Atreus的掙扎，「停下來。」他粗聲說，「你掙脫不了的，所以最好別給我動歪腦筋。」

「你們要把我帶去哪裡？」Atreus問，試著克制語氣不要顫抖。

「獻給Eymd。」是男人僅有的回應。他眼神直盯遠方，像是前方有不容置疑的存在。

「你們不需要這麼做。」Atreus說，盡自己所能地保持聲音冷靜且確信，「我知道有別的方法。無論Eymd給了你們什麼——你們可以找到別的方法。」

「我們不需要別的方法。」

「我可以幫你們——」

「我們不需要你的幫忙，小鬼。」拉著雪橇的男人第一次開口說話，而他的聲音低沉且沙啞，「在你被我們殺了之前。」

Atreus閉上嘴巴。他想對方已經有了最佳打算。

在雪地中走了幾分鐘後他們到了一處空地。Atreus在樹林中看見一個東西，心開始往下沉——那是先前見過的樹枝人偶。隨著雪橇越往空地中心前進，Atreus看見越來越多的人偶在樹林間。

雪橇停了下來，而那三個男人印入眼簾——Atreus猜想雪橇前方一定有更多他沒看到的人。其中一個人彎下腰，靠近的距離足以讓還感覺到他溫熱的吐息。「我們現在要解開你的繩子，動任何歪腦筋，你就會失去那雙漂亮的眼睛。」男人將刀舉至Atreus的臉側，而Atreus用力集中視線在刀上專注心思。「了解嗎？」

Atreus點頭，「了解。」

男人很快地割開把他綁在雪橇上的繩索，接著抓住他的肩膀，拉他起身。他粗魯地將Atreus轉身，手臂繞上Atreus的脖子固定住他。Atreus現在面對著空地，但那棵和Eymb相伴的金屬樹不見蹤影。

另一個男人走向Atreus，拉起他的袖子。他抓住Atreus被綁住的手臂，把前臂內側扭轉到向外，力道豪不留情。接著他空著的那隻手伸向皮帶上的刀子。

Atreus開始掙扎亂踢，他知道接下來會發生什麼事。「抓好他。」拿著刀的男人說，而另一人手臂環上他的胸前將他固定住。第三個靠近Atreus，手中拿著一個碗。

男孩無法將目光從接近他手臂內側的刀子移開。他發出一聲細小的哀鳴，刀子的尖端從他的手肘到手腕割出一條直線。傷痕雖淺卻細長，在酷寒的空氣中有如在燒灼。第三個男人將碗拿到Atreus的手臂下接集滴下的血液。Atreus一點都不想知道他們要拿去做什麼。

「住手——」他從緊咬地齒縫發出氣音，謝天謝地下一秒對方鬆開他的手臂，拿著碗的男人走了開。然而殘留在手臂上的疼痛仍在燃燒，Atreus拼命眨著盛滿淚水的雙眼。一些血流順著手臂繼續流下，弄得他手掌滑膩。

他將注意力集中在拿著盛滿血液的碗的男人上。他走向空地中央，腳踩在鬆軟的雪上。他朝空地中央舉出碗並開始念誦一種Atreus未知的語言。他在腦中自動翻譯了幾個字——給予、召喚、感謝Eymd在嚴冬中的保佑。

接著男人將碗傾斜，讓血液流下、滲入雪地。他退後的幾步，等待。Atreus想知道會不會是它。

不是它。

過了一會Atreus聽見一聲轟隆地巨響，像父親和Baldur劈開周圍堅硬的大地時一樣。接著，某種閃亮的物體從地面萌芽、開始生長。Atreus張大嘴巴，因為那棵金屬樹木開始成形，以驚人的速度向上伸展擴大。那些枝幹朝向天際，末端形成銳利的尖刺。

現在Atreus是該擔心了。他知道接下來會發生什麼事。

當他們將他拖往樹木的那刻Atreus開始動起來，把腿縮至胸口並朝一切猛踢。男人們大喊，其中一人試圖抱住Atreus的腿，但他只得到臉上的一腳。男人手臂抱住Atreus試著把他拉向樹木，但Atreus用腳夾住男人的腿。接著男人動了一步，他倆雙雙跌向地面。

Atreus被男人壓在底下，肺裡的空氣瞬間被擠乾。「臭小鬼！」男人粗聲咒罵，但他接下來的話都斷斷續續，因為Atreus扭到他的背後，朝他的雙腿間送上一踢。看見他痛得躺在地上蜷曲成球讓Atreus忍不住愉快起來。

但這喜悅很快的就消失了，強壯的手指攢住他的脖子，將他抓離地面。隨著呼吸越來越困難，Atreus瞪大雙眼，他發瘋似地抓著繞在脖子上的手指。然而儘管他使出渾身解數掙扎，箝制依然不動分毫。

接著，一拳伴隨劇痛落在他的臉上，Atreus被綁住的雙手無力地落在身側。他無法說清到底是誰抓住他或他們在哪裡。隨著對空氣的渴望越發強烈，他拼命地踢著雙腿，他的肺因缺乏空氣而開始燃燒。

最後箝制消失了，Atreus深深地吸了一大口氣，飛快地眨眼，想弄清被淚水模糊的視線。有人站在一旁抓住他的手臂，另外兩人站在他面前。他試圖站穩腳步，但他唯一能辦到的只有拼命呼吸。

「把他帶上來。」某人說，接著Atreus被抬起來，然後某種東西貼近他的背——

痛。令人昏厥的疼痛。在樹幹尖端刺進且穿入肩膀時Atreus全身緊縮。接著男人們抓住他的肩膀開始推，而那尖刺甚至更進一步深入、鑽出他的肩膀。Atreus唯一能做的就是發出一聲細小呻吟並低頭瞧。刺穿他肩膀的樹枝尖端被他的血包覆，尖端的血液滴落至外衣前襟。

抓住他的兩人終於鬆開他並退開，然而無論之前的痛楚如何，現在完全變本加厲。Atreus忍不住尖叫，因為他全身的重量將自己從尖刺端向下拉扯，讓枝幹又進一步穿透他的血肉。

他瘋狂地想抓住枝幹把自己拉出來，但在雙手被綁起的情況下他不可能辦到。他的血湧出並染上他外袍的前襟，溫熱濕潤並充滿鐵銹味。他的呼吸逐漸急促，哽咽伴隨驚呼，這卻他呼吸更加困難。

「你要切開他嗎？」他聽見某人問。Atreus緊張地查看四周，注意任何朝他接近的人。

「不……」他無意識地說道，甚至不知道自己大聲說出來。他不能死。不能在這。父親會過來地。他必須他會的 _他必須要。_

過了一段屏息的時間。其中一人搖搖頭，「不，我們等著。讓Eymd從他身上得到餵養。而且，」他朝Atreus投以狠毒的目光，「他殺了其他人，可不能死得那麼輕鬆。」

他不會死。現在不行。還沒。Atreus將注意力轉移到呼吸上，試著回想起他父親教導他的。 _從鼻子吸氣，從嘴巴呼氣。專注在疼痛以外的東西上。_ 當然，當他周圍僅剩抓住他的人、雪地，和將他吊起的巨樹，說比做容易。他低頭看，注意到他的血現在已經緩慢地細流到雪地上。

鮮紅與雪白的對比看起來古怪地美麗。他可以盯著這看，他想，這時他的思緒一點一滴地飄散在空中。僅管盯著鮮紅與雪白看，別在意刺穿肩膀的尖刺。他辦得到。只要專心在雪地上，不要管肩膀上鑽心刺骨地燒灼痛楚。簡單。

Atreus不知道自己維持這樣了多久，但直到某人又再次說話時，他注意到雪地上的血漬已經擴散得跟父親的盾牌差不多大。「為什麼它還不來？」某人問。

一聲不悅地呼氣，接著某人回應，「痛苦不夠多，孩子不夠害怕。」

接著某人推了他的腿，這個動作牽起一連串駭人的痛楚貫串全身。他呼出一大口氣，男人開口說，「嘿，別跟我說你真以為可以從這裡逃走。」Atreus努力聚焦在男人說的話，但他的視線模糊，無法辨別眼前的東西。這使得眼對方的黑炭妝扭曲成詭異的風格。「你就要死了，不可能有其他結果。」

「不，我不會。」Atreus喃喃，發出粗啞且破碎的哀鳴，「不會死。」

他聽見大笑聲，古怪地離耳畔遙遠。「你現在可以活著是因為Eymd想要一場盛宴。為了讓它吃痛苦吃得飽，可不行太快殺了你，那會毀了大餐。」某個東西戳著他的肚子，「你越早放棄越早結束。」

Atreus閉上眼，思及父親。既溫暖也充滿蠻力的粗糙大手。木屋裡的氣味，混和著霉、松木和灰塵。Kratos對Atreus微笑的模樣。父親在身邊的安全感。

他不能放棄，已經沒有辦法了，所以Atreus呼喚自己僅存的力氣，強迫自己露出微笑。齒間古怪地滑膩，他嚐到血液的鐵鏽味。「你們真的搞砸了。」他說，必須用上身體所有的力氣才能吐出每個字。

「喔？」某個人問，裝作提起了興趣。

「我父親要來了。」Atreus回話，「而且他來的時候，他會把你們撕成碎片。」他的肩膀像著火一般，一切都在燃燒。他很可能為了找回這個重點而失血過多。他不在乎。

笑聲在他周圍齊聲響起。「小鬼頭還相信他的Daddy會來！」某個人大喊，「真是可愛。」又有人戳了他胸口下，Atreus因挪動推擠到肩頭，發出一聲痛苦地啜泣。「搞清楚點孩子，沒有人會為了你來，沒有人會找到你，沒有人會幫你，你只有你自己一個人，而且你他媽的 _Daddy_ _，_ 」Atreus現在能看見那個人了，他說得口沫橫飛，「絕對不可能會來這裡救你。」

而正好就是這個瞬間，一把刀從森林裡飛出、刺穿男人的胸腔，鎖鏈將他拉進森林中，悽慘的痛苦尖叫響起，血肉斯扯的聲響，接著一切又回歸寂靜。

Atreus噗哧大笑一聲，他看見剩下的三個人一同瞪大眼睛看向自己。他甚至不在乎現在是不是要死了，這值得。Atreus露齒而笑，好奇自己牙齒染滿鮮血的模樣有多麼殘酷，「你們死定了。」

接下來的一切飛快地進行。

Kratos衝出樹林，鮮血染上他的臉龐及胸口。Atreus的視線模糊，但他能看見父親的雙刀被火焰包覆著。他肩膀嚴重地陣陣抽痛，但出於某些原因那感覺起來像更麻痺的鈍痛，像是別人的疼痛一樣模糊。他閉上眼，等待著。

必定的，像過了僅僅幾秒，他感覺到一隻手碰觸他的手肘，輕柔到如同羽毛落下。他睜開眼看見父親的臉。即使懸掛在空中，他和父親依然視線齊平。他看進他父親鮮黃的雙眼裡，他們染上嫣紅。Atreus感覺到臉頰的濕潤才知道自己正在哭。這不像他的身體，他對自己的身體幾乎毫無知覺。

手掌輕柔地碰觸他的臉頰，而他意識凝聚在那點接觸上，彷彿那是身軀最後依然有知覺的部分，其餘的已經飄散空中消逝。「Atreus……」他父親輕聲說，同時輕柔也沉重地蘊含無盡的痛楚。接著，他更加壓抑地說道，「我必須把你從上面放下來。」

Atreus聽見自己發出類似回應的聲音，但他說了什麼自己也不清楚。所有的一切感覺起來是那麼遙遠。他父親說了幾句話，而Kratos將一手放在Atreus的肩膀，一手放在他身後。

接下來，奎多斯一用力，將Atreus從樹枝上拉出來。Atreus瞪著雙眼，感受到尖刺從他的肩膀剝離，但他只能發出一聲疼痛地啜泣聲回應。他的四肢已無力支撐，但Kratos溫柔地將他放到地面，生怕弄痛他。Atreus的肩膀依然燃燒著，接著他閉上眼感覺到痛楚開始消逝。闔上眼睛真的很不錯，所有的疼痛都逐漸減輕。

「Atreus!」男孩因Kratos的急促呼喊睜開眼睛，看見父親低頭看著他。「你 _不能_ 睡。Do you understand me?」他的聲音急促且迫切。

「嗯呃。」Atreus喃喃，感到些微煩躁。他不想要保持清醒。清醒時一切都充斥著痛楚，他感覺有東西包裹住自己，緊緊纏在肩膀上，但現在他幾乎感覺不到疼痛，就連身體的知覺也是。

他看見Kratos手裡握著某種綠色的東西，而下一瞬間治癒魔法的波動壟罩他全身。那股衝力撞上時他倒抽一口氣，接著——所有的痛楚變得更加劇烈，意識變得更清晰，而Atreus一點都不喜歡這些。

「他們……錯了……」Atreus輕聲說。他父親噓聲阻止，但那些字句一發不可收拾地從心底跑出嘴巴，「以為……Eymd……會出現……」

「安靜Boy，省點力氣。」Kratos命令，但Atreus繼續說。

「痛苦……還不夠，」Atreus輕聲說，心裡冒出一股奇異的成就感，「從沒……放棄希望……你會來。」

Kratos僵住，他包紮Atreus肩膀的激動動作停了下來。他看著Atreus，輕柔地碰了碰Atreus的臉頰。他感覺到濕潤的觸感——可能是血，但他不在意。Kratos的眼神炙熱得能燒灼Atreus的靈魂。「我 _永遠_ 會回到你身邊。」那些字沉重無比，裡頭蘊含太多——自責、堅毅、痛苦。接著，他緩緩地，將手伸到Atreus背上跟膝蓋後，一下將他抬起。「現在都結束了。」他安慰地說。

然而與此相反，他們的命運從未如此容易。

一聲刺耳的聲響穿過樹林，像是金屬被斯扯兩半的聲響。當那聲音貫穿Atreus耳朵時，他直覺地將頭貼向父親的胸口。「什——」Atreus幾乎，接著他看到了。他知道。畢竟它曾經在他的夢中。

Eymd其中一條極長且白得不可思議的腳伸進空地。它的手細長且骨瘦如柴，末端是尖銳的抓子。它緩緩地走入視線，向蜘蛛一樣，手腳一隻接著一隻移動，四肢攀爬在地。Eymd的身體瘦小，脊髓怪異地刺出它的背。但最糟的部分是它的臉。

蒼白且極長的下巴因它牙齒的長度幾乎裂成兩半，還有那雙無神且空洞的漆黑眼睛。Atreus現在知道為何Eymd的崇拜者會用黑色碳粉塗抹在眼周跟嘴巴，試圖效仿。它沒有瞳孔卻直直看向Atreus和Kratos。Atreus知道它為何而來。

「不……」他呢喃，Kratos已經渾身緊繃，「不，它不該在這裡的，它之前沒過來。」

Kratos沒回應。Eymd緩緩地爬向他們，Atreus從沒看過任何生物以那種方式移動。它很大，而且速度不慢。但比起這些，它讓Atreus感到從未體會的原始恐懼，即使父親雙手穩穩地抱住他也無法安撫。

Kratos緩緩地將Atreus放到地面，過程中死死緊盯著Eymd。Atreus克制靠向父親並躲起來的衝動。他想要對父親大喊， _我們快逃吧，趕快回家，遠離那東西。_ 但他沒辦法組織言語並開口說話，逐漸失去控制身體的力量。

「交給我。」Kratos輕聲說，但那聲音蘊含不容置疑的決意。他從Atreus身旁退開，從背後拿出斧頭，冰霜沿著斧柄包覆至刀刃。

Eymd靠近了一步，又發出刺耳的尖叫。它的嘴巴幾乎開成兩半，蒼白的皮膚裂開，因張嘴而延展。它向前一跳，高舉抓子，而Kratos以同樣架勢迎向。

* * *

 

過會，Atreus只記得一些片段。

臉上的鮮血——誰的？他不知道——他被Kratos抱著穿越雪地，步伐搖晃卻迅速前進著。

Eymd和他父親的叫喊在耳畔轟隆作響，Atreus毫無頭緒到底誰受了傷。

Kratos的聲音，急促地說著話，但Atreus完全聽不懂，儘管他父親的聲音聽起來那麼絕望。

醒來，家中的屋頂印入眼簾，接著又陷入忽睡忽醒地狀態。

他試著吞下流進嘴巴的液體，並在嚥下時聽見父親溫和的一聲「Good」。

但現在，他睜開雙眼，這一次線不再模糊，而且他思緒清晰。微光照亮木屋天花板，必定是過了上午。他可以聽見火堆輕聲地劈啪作響，草藥和香料的氣味飄散在空中。他視線移向身側，看見Mimir正閉著雙眼待在他的架子上。地上有條血跡斑斑的毯子，而他的床邊放著一碗水。他蓋著父親和他自己的被子，這份溫暖和重量讓他感到安心。

他嘗試性地翻身，感覺到肩膀傳來陣陣疼痛。他緩緩坐起——渾身上下都痠痛不已，巴不得倒回床鋪，但他強迫自己繼續坐著，並且拉開袍子查看狀況。

有條縫線從他的肩膀端延伸到他的鎖骨上。Atreus從皮膚上突起的猙獰已經曉得這絕對會留下疤痕。然而傷口看起來已癒合大半，並非Atreus預期中的鮮血淋漓。

「Laddie?」Atreus轉頭，看見一雙金色的眼睛正看著他——一定是他的動靜吵醒了Mimir。他看起很擔心。

「我睡了多久？」Atreus問。他有預感時間過得比自己想像得還要久，但他必須確認。

「三天。」頭顱說，而接著他的語調和緩下來，「中間我們差點以為你熬不過去。」

這讓Atreus措手不及。有瞬間，那份恐懼、那股疼痛統統朝他回流而來——掛在空中，眼睜睜地看著自己流盡血液，無能為力阻止一切發生。接著，他想起一個極其重要的細節，雙眼瞪大，「Father！Eymd！他——？」

但接著Atreus聽到沉重的腳步聲，木屋的門打開，是Kratos進到屋內，當他看見Atreus醒來坐起身的瞬間，他衝向他身側。Kratos雙手輕抓著Atreus的頭，左右查看有無異狀，而男孩讓父親診視。「你覺得如何？」過了一會Kratos輕聲問。

「像有人把我掛在鉤子上讓我自生自滅。」Atreus回應，猜想誠實可能是最佳選擇。但當他看見Kratos眼中閃過的痛楚，他察覺現在還不是開玩笑的時機。「嗯，肩膀還是會痛，但已經好很多了，只是很累而已。」

Kratos呼出一聲長長地 _喝_ ，而Atreus不確定自己該說什麼。他覺得他們之間有太多事情還未說清楚講明白，而他不知如何開啟任何話題。Atreus看向父親，注意到他胸口和臉上有數道正在癒合的切口。雖然看起來都非新傷，但Atreus知道他父親的癒合能力。「你受傷了？」

「我沒事。」Kratos反射性的回應。語調中藏著某種自我辯解，然而這讓Atreus皺起了眉頭。

「Eymd——你已經——？」

「它死了。」Kratos回答，語氣不容質疑。Atreus感受到自己沒意識到的緊繃從身上離去。他想起憤怒的嘶吼，利維坦之斧劈向血肉的聲響，他決定不去詢問那場戰鬥的細節。

沉默壟罩他們，無論Atreus打算說什麼似乎都不對。他們之間有道說不清的鴻溝，但Atreus不知道從何拉近彼此。他想起整場混亂開始的源頭，他的目光因羞愧而落至地面。「我很……抱歉。」

Kratos疑惑地挑起眉頭，「為了什麼，Boy？」

而就是這樣，Atreus內心的一切一發不可收拾地從嘴巴冒出來，「你是對的，我應該待在結界裡，我不該晃到別的地方，我不知道怎麼發生的但是——」

「夠了。」Kratos嚴聲道，但是Atreus停不下來。他要他父親知道。

「——我沒有放棄，我沒讓他們嚇到我，我不知道為什麼Eymd會出現，可是我跟你 _保證_ 我相信你——」

「Atreus，呼吸。」Kratos嚴厲地說，手掌貼上Atreus的臉頰。感受到碰觸，Atreus閉上嘴巴，僵住身子。父親掌心的溫度讓他稍微冷靜下來。他閉上雙眼，聽到他父親說，「我不知道為什麼Eymd出現，但它已經死了。」

Atreus聽見有人清喉嚨，他睜開眼睛看到Mimir盯著他門瞧。Kratos放下手，煩躁地看著頭顱。「其實，我有個理論能解釋它為什麼會出現。」

「這重要嗎？」Kratos粗聲說，但Atreus已經被勾起好奇心。

「是什麼？」他問，打斷Kratos。Mimir的表情變得憂心忡忡。

「這個麼，Eymd在感受到龐大痛苦時會出現，就像你們遇到的一樣。」Mimir的聲音中有種他難以說明古怪的語氣，「它的崇拜者用特定獵物的情緒召喚Eymd，但如果Eymd不找到它的獵物，可能是因為它已經發現更好的獵物了，那些更加痛苦且悲傷的生物。」

「但是……」Atreus困惑地搖頭，「它真的出現了，只是……遲了點。」

Mimir故意輕描淡寫，「這個麼，畢竟它可能發現它的獵物了，那份悲痛和痛苦的來源。」

接著，一切豁然開朗。

一瞬間，記憶從模糊變得清晰。Atreus想起來他父親將他從勾子上取下的神情，雙眼瞪大，眼眶泛紅，雙手顫抖。他想起來父親抱他回家，因身上的傷勢而跛著腳，懇求Atreus不要閉上眼。

_Atreus_ _，看著我。你聽得見我嗎_ _Boy_ _？看著我，我不能失去你，我不能。_

他想起來Kratos縫著他肩膀的傷口，他幾乎無法動彈地躺著，只能在針刺入皮膚時發出低低哀鳴。

_你做得很好。再加把勁。快結束了。保持清醒_ _Boy_ _。_

他想起來自己躺在毯子上，在身體逐漸恢復的時候，因發燒而顫抖，父親將藥碗端到他的嘴邊。Atreus那時候意識模糊無法開口說話，但他記得父親的手掌輕揉他頭髮。

他想起來自己某次醒來，看見父親坐在椅子上，沒有入睡，注意Atreus有沒有任何不適。

Atreus抬頭看Kratos。他目光出神，依然蹲跪在Atreus的床邊，手臂撐在膝上，臉上面無表情。

Atreus慢慢地把腳放下床，坐在他父親面前。Kratos看著他，「Boy?」

Atreus伸手抱住父親，手臂圈住Kratos的脖子，將臉埋進他的肩膀裡。他父親聞起來像松木和鐵器。有好一陣子，Kratos毫無動靜，Atreus擔心自己是不是幹了傻事。但接著，他感覺到兩隻強壯的手臂圈住他，溫暖和安全感壟罩。Kratos微微低頭，靠上Atreus的脖子。

「沒事了，我在這。」Atreus悶悶地細聲說。他感覺到圈住他的雙臂充滿保護欲地微微收緊。他放任自己繼續坐在原地，生平第一次如此感到放鬆，如釋重負。

最後，他感覺到父親的身體開始緊繃，於是Atreus鬆開了懷抱。Kratos站起身，表情愉快地看著Atreus。這是「我很愛你但我說話有些毛病，所以我就是要持續這長得令人尷尬的時間盯著你看，然後叫你去做些事」的眼神。Atreus懂得那眼神。

最後，Kratos轉過身，「Boy，回床上，你需要休息。」

Atreus不禁勾起嘴角，「Yes, sir.」

* * *

 

 之後，Atreus想。

他很高興Eymd已經死了。儘管噩夢再接下來的好幾天依然緊抓著他不放，但最終會離去的。他康復了，再過不久就可以回到雪中打獵。有好陣子他比平常更緊黏在Kratos身側，但他父親斯似乎不太在意。

Eymd必須死。不過他有別的想法，當他告訴Mimir時他正在削箭桿，「這不是Eymd的錯，創作者把它造成魔物，它生來如此。」他把手中的箭放到削好的箭堆裡，並拿了另一根樹枝，「它餓了，就跟我們一樣。」

Mimir皺起眉頭，「為什麼？孩子們因為它的存在而被殺害，它還差點殺了你，別說你覺得所有人都是無辜的。」

Atreus搖搖頭，將刀刃沿著樹枝削去多餘的部分，「我沒這樣說。」他凝視樹枝端點，仔細地削出銳利的尖頭，「父親憎恨神，他們並非善類，這是絕對的，但是……Eymd的崇拜者不需要追隨它的腳步，他們沒必要供奉它，但他們還是做了那些事。」

他放下箭桿停下動作，「神……可能本性邪惡，必須學習如何為善。他們擁有神力而且沒人教導他們是非。但是人類的本質不是這樣，他們應該要更好。」一抹陰鬱的微笑攀上嘴角，「也許神跟人，倒底沒什麼差別。」

這是比起神Atreus更害怕人類的原因。

**Author's Note:**

> Eymd是一種我自己憑空想像的生物。我心裡有大概想了它的模樣，不過我喜歡留點想像空間。這文的靈感來自三部作品，Nerflix的原創劇《黑森靈/The Ritual》，《厄夜叢林/ the Blair Witch Project》和《黎明死線/Dead By Daylight》。


End file.
